vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why mistakes happen
I just feel the need t explain how mistakes on this wikia happen. Firstly there are some sources we get information from; *Firstly and foremst, we get a LOT of our information directly from the fans who have reported on it. *Opinions change, we try to avoid opinions to remain neutral, but some need to be reported from time to time. *Occusionally we get a tip off on something from someone at Yamaha, or along the lines. so far its been fairly reliable but these are delicate things to record (someone could loose their job fr example) *Old web pages (New York Times) So what causes mistakes? *Sometimes editors (such as myself) add something to a page... And forget to add the sources, preventing someone else or themselves checking the informatin a second time. *The fans get it wrong (google translations are the worst) *Someone plants a rumour *New insights on old topic may cause a rewrite *The wikia system is not 100% faithful itself (anyone can edit) *Sometimes the references are lost between edits So why bother with the wikia at all if its going to be occusionally wrong? Well at the moment we just don't have any source of information other then this wikai to ac as a central hub of information gathering. Even if you argue "what about Yamah's shop", well, there are no enlgoid V3s on there right now, nor Bruno and clara. Studios tend to talk about their own Vocaloids and not everyone elses' and there are not enough major wbsites out there covering everything. This there is a gapping hole in the fandoms database of information on Vocaloids. Yes there is mistakes ont he wikia, but we will eventually fidn and weed them out, the more editors we get the wider the knowledge of information comes about and the better information quality level is on each page. Sometimes we refine how we present the information. Its never best to accept a wikia's word as completelty faithfula dn no wikia is meant to act as a "word of God". However... Generally wikias are pretty good overall and as far as I know most of the Vocaloid wikias information is reliable, even much of the stuf thats not sourced. We do take a lot of critism for being a wikia and a few pages like Miku formula cause us grief, but fans must understand that editors are only human, we're fans of the software, but we ourself make mistakes. Anyone can correct those mistakes and anyone can question thour pages. We have done a lot to give visitors a chance to make their point across. So yes; no wikia is a perfect system. HOWEVER, I first became a wikipedian is what... 2004/2005? Prior to this we had websites dedicated to their subjects containing poor research, lots of mistakes and a host of other issues. I was a editor on a HTML format website and that was a pain, we had limited information on our subject and had to arrange things based on what was given to us. Overall... I'd say we did an awful job at it, but there wasn't many sites that were above our level of reliable information. With wikipedia and later the wikia movement, came a general level of infrmation sharing with the results being better methods of communication infomration across to others. Its hard now to find information as "reliable" as wikipedia, that is not a source material itself (direct from the developers) and even harder to find one thats always updated every day. Out of the website and wiki-edting? Politics aside, I prefer this method any day. So yeah, now you've had the explination relating to why mistakes are made. I'd say the biggest mitake causes is the fan reports, been more mistakes made on that alone itself then anything else. One-Winged Hawk 01:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC)